


Security Report

by Gwynne



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/pseuds/Gwynne





	Security Report

"Three broken arms, four black eyes, and a ruptured testicle."

"Not bad for a Midsummer Ball these days. Par for the course, really."

"But I remember the good old days. When balls and dances didn't have an injury count. When a girl would slap a man's face if he got too interested. Not put him in hospital."

"Yes, well, that was before Lady Helen Vorkosigan was old enough to attend."

"Can't she just say 'no' to them, like anyone else?"

"Apparently nothing says 'no means no' like a ruptured testicle."

"Thank the Gods they won't give her a Vor-femme knife."


End file.
